A KP Wedding
by captainkodak1
Summary: I hope that you enjoy this little story. I have been hoping to get this one done for awhile. This one is for all of your support over the years. October 4th will be four years since I have started writing KP fanfiction. Enjoy, this one's for you.


**A KP Wedding**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

There have been significant dates in history that have occurred around the world. More and more are added to that list each year. Some of those dates are remembered for a few years then forgotten, others are burned into the memories of society for time eternal. Some dates were special to many, others were special to a select few. Some dates were disasters, others were great political events. Others were just special because of the people involved. Those dates were the births of some, or the deaths of others. Then there were the special celebrations like weddings. Weddings of actors, actresses, singers, musicians, and sports figures.

This date would be one of those special dates that some would remember for years. There was a wedding being held today. The people involved were not actors or actresses. They were not singers although both had performed on stage at one time or the other. Both were good at their respective sports, but they were no overly famous. But today's wedding was being broadcast around the world. The news coverage was greater than most political or sports events. The Tri-City area hotels and most hotels in a 30 mile radius were packed to capacity. Today was a special wedding. The wedding of two particular people, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Otherwise known to the world as Team Possible.

* * *

Ron tried to steady his hands as he waited in the room to the side of the pulpit area. Pacing back and forth, he glanced at his watch, then to the monitor that Wade had set up in the room where he was standing. Ron wasn't alone. Kim's pastor was there along with Rabbi Katz as well as Wade. The monitor showed what was going on in the church. Ron watched as Nana was being escorted to her seat by Tim. He smiled at one little surprise he had for Kim. The organist and pianist had agreed to play the music for the program. Kim had been excited as she picked the music for the ceremony. Soon it would be time of his surprise to be made. It had been only months since he had proposed to Kim in the middle of one of the wreaked lairs. He got down on one knee, Kim standing there in shock. Sparks flying from damaged circuitry, smoke pouring out of damaged equipment, both of them covered in dirt and soot, and he takes that moment to propose. Professor Dementor swore that Kim's squeal damaged his hearing for two days. Ron remembered it took the same two days for him to get the feeling back in his lips, not that he minded having the hottest, best looking girlfriend now fiancée attempt to vacuum his tonsils out with her own lips. Ron kept watching the monitor. His mom and dad were being escorted in. His grandmother was sitting there after being escorted in. She was absolutely beaming.

* * *

Monique scowled at Kim for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Girl, if you don't calm down I'll go get you mother and don't pull that puppy dog pout on me. It don't work."

Kim stopped with the puppyface and sat down.

"Sorry Mon. It's just we have some so far and now it's going to happen."

Monique crossed her arms.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to take you over my knee if you don't chill. I didn't design and make that dress for you to destroy it before Ron gets to see you in it. Now he can destroy it when you to get to the honeymoon suite."

Kim's face went red.

"So not Monique. Our flight goes out at 10:00 and I am sure not going to be wearing a wedding dress onto the plane."

Kim turned when there was a knock at the door. Anne stepped into the bridal room. Monique ducked out of the room as she made her way in. She stopped for moment looking at her daughter. A small tear slid from one of her eyes.

"Ohhhh Kimmie. You are one beautiful bride. I am so proud of you."

Kim stepped over to envelop her mom in a hug.

"Thanks mom, for everything. You were the one who helped me realize just who my heart was looking for."

Anne reached up to cup her daughter's cheek.

"Oh, Kimmie, I knew that you would realize it sooner or later. That night after you came back from the prom that night, I saw it in your eyes. I just was there when you wanted to talk. Now I have to go. It's time for Jim to lead me in."

Kim nodded and stepped back. Anne gave her a kiss on the top of her forehead as she turned and left the room. Kim sat back down and watched the monitor that was set up in the bridal room. She watched as Jim lead her mom down the aisle and up on the pulpit area where the Chuppah had been set up. She, Ron, her pastor and Rabbi Katz had met and planned the ceremony. It would be a mixture of both faiths. Her mom carried a lit candle. She made her way to the Unity Candle and lit the candle to the left of the unity candle. Jim lead his mother back to her seat and returned to the back of the church.

* * *

Rabbi Katz came up beside Ron as Ron watched the monitor. Katz stood a moment and took a good look at the young man before him. Gone was the nervous, timid boy that Katz had known when he signed the Bar Mitzvah certificate. Standing in front of him as a taller, more confident young man. Ron had on a black tux with his white yarmulke. Katz was quite pleased that day when he saw that Kim and Ron had realized what they had in each other. While some people were curious even antagonistic over the relationship, Katz has raised a special thanks to Yahweh. He knew that Kim and Ron were perfect for each other. While the two young people were far from perfect, one's failings were supported by the others strengths. Katz stepped up beside Ron and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. They watched as Ron's dad escorted his mom up to the pulpit area where she lit the candle to the right of the unity candle. Then they turned and made their way to their seats. Katz patted Ron on the back.

"I believe it is time for us to enter."

Ron smiled his surprise was seconds away. The processional music started and the four men walked out into the church and took their places. Ron waited as the rest of the wedding party entered. Josh, Felix, Tara, Shego and Monique each took their places. Now was the time and the rear doors began to open. Pastor Davis signaled for everyone to rise.

* * *

The door cracked open and James stuck his head in the door.

"You ready Kimmie-cub?"

Monique handed Kim her bouquet then followed her out into the vestibule.

Tara was just going in ahead of Josh as the processional music started to play. James took Kim by the hand as they stood to the side. He faced her trying not to break down.

"Ohhh, Kimmie cub. I have knew this day would come one day, but I always knew that I would be so happy that day. Just like I am. I remembered holding you that first time, I thought to myself how beautiful you were and how I promised myself that no boy would ever take you from me. Well, I am still thinking how beautiful you are, and that another man is taking you away. Just as it should be. I don't think I have ever told you how proud I am of you."

Kim held up her hand to touch her father's face. One delicate thumb wiped a tear from his face.

"Oh daddy. I will always be your little girl. Nothing will ever change that. You showed me what to expect in a husband and a future father. You were the best example a girl could ever hope to have. You gave me an example of love I can never forget. Thank you."

Kim gave him a slight kiss. James pulled back and caressed her face with his hand. Kim closed her eyes as she covered his hand with hers. He smiled back at her. Then reaching up he pulled down her veil. Turning he presented his arm to her. Kim put her hand through his arm and stepped up to the door. Everyone else had already entered. Now it was her turn. He patted her hand.

"Okay Kimmie-cub. Let's go."

* * *

Ron watched as the doors opened and everyone stood and turned to see Kim. This was the time for his surprise. The church pianist and organist sat back and glanced into the balcony. Soon the harmony of a full string section filled the church. Ron smiled. He had asked the Colorado Symphony if they could play for the wedding. The conductor readily agreed and put together a small group. The tune of "Here Comes the Bride" filled the church.

He saw Kim as she stepped into the church she hesitated a moment then kept going as she realized where the music was coming from. Even from where he was standing he could see her smile through the veil. Her wedding dress billowed as she seemed to float into the room. If was if it took hours for her to make it to the front of the church. He knew it was less than a minute but he relished every second as she approached and stood at his side.

Kim waited as the doors opened to the church. Her heart jumped as everyone had turned to look back at her. Just for a second she noticed the pianist and the organist were not moving then the most beautiful music filled the church from the balcony over her head. It sounded like a small orchestra. When she saw the smug look on Ron's face she knew she had been had. The man was still surprising her. Well, she had a little surprise for him too. One special little item she had packed away and that she sure was going to use later. She slowly walked in holding on to her father's arm. Glancing around she could see so many people that she and Ron and helped. Granny Crockett was there along with Martin Smarty and Pop Pop Porter.

Kim looked up and saw the one face that she wanted to see the most, those deep brown eyes, the freckles, the blond hair all fit perfectly in place. He stood there tall and proud. His tux fitting him perfectly. His yarmulke sitting on his head. Those brown eyes of his captured hers and filled her heart with a love that transcended anything she could have ever hoped for. She took her spot next to him under the Chuppah.

Reverend Davis and Rabbi Katz nodded to Kim, Mr. Possible and Ron. Rabbi Katz began to speak.

"Parents, friends, and family: We assemble today to witness the wedding vows of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Eugene Stoppable. Kimberly and Ronald welcome you today, in gratitude for the important roles you have played in their lives. You have each played a part in the wonderful people they have become. Your love and support has enabled them to grow, and to be able to share their love with each other here today."

"Each of the Possible and Stoppable families and friends represents a circle of love. A circle of love where members care for each other, love each other, and nurture each other, in good times and in bad. Today, Kimberly and Ronald join their lives together to create a new family circle, one that overlaps with, and is made stronger by each of the other circles from which it has emerged. Today, you are here to witness the creation of this new circle of love, and to offer your support for their new family in the years to come."

"A Jewish wedding tradition is the "Chuppah".

Katz motioned to the tent over them.

"The Chuppah is a symbol of a loving home. The structure of the Chuppah is not much more than a hint, or a suggestion of the possibilities before them. It is up to them to make it solid. The Chuppah covers the couple from above with protection from the harshest of elements, but does not protect them from everything. Together, they will weather their storms, and their love will grow stronger as a result. The Chuppah's sides are open to allow in sunshine and fresh air, which nurtures them both. It symbolizes their willingness to be open and honest with each other, and it does not allow for secrets to be kept inside. Inside this Chuppah, just as inside of the new home they will create, there is the love from their families who raised them, as well as the love they have found with each other."

Rabbi Katz nodded to Reverend Davis. He turned to Mr. Possible, Kim and Ron.

"We are gathered here in the presence of Almighty God and this company to unite Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Eugene Stoppable in holy matrimony. Marriage is never to be entered into lightly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God.

"Ronald Eugene Stoppable, will you take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Ron gazed into Kim's luminous eyes shining through her veil and said.

"I do."

Reverend Davis continued as he turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, will you take Ronald Eugene Stoppable to be your lawfully wedded husband; to live together after God's ordinance in the state of holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Kim's eyes locked on Ron's as she answered.

"I do."

Reverend Davis turned to Mr. Possible.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?"

James stiffened his back, then turned to glance at this daughter. Smiling and with a tear in his eyes, he spoke clearly.

"Her mother and I."

He released her arm then turned to her. Lifting her veil he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Kimmie-cub. You have the best man in the world next to you, that is next to me."

Kim giggled a little as she rolled her eyes. James turned to Ron and reached out to shake his hand. Then he shook his head.

"No Ronald, that's not enough."

He pulled Ron into a hug. As he held the young man tight he whispered to Ron.

"Take care of her now."

Ron nodded and whispered back.

"It will be a pleasure."

James pulled back, patted Ron on the shoulder then turned to make his way to his seat. As he joined his wife he could see she had already used a couple of Kleenexes. Seating himself at her side he took her hands and gave her a kiss. The two of them turned to watch the rest of the ceremony. Reverend Davis smiled at Kim and Ron and continued.

"Marriage is an honorable estate, created by God, and signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman, which also exists between God and the Church."

"Kimberly and Ronald, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love, love is created by God."

"Love is freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free."

"As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly. Please face each other and take each other's hand."

Kim handed her bouquet to Monique and turned to face Ron. She took his hands in her. Those big hands of his. They were hard hands used to dealing with the worst sort of villains. Yet, when he touched her, those big rough hands became soft and gentle. She clasped both of his hands in her and faced him. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt him gently squeeze her hands with his. Glancing up she captured his eyes with hers.

Rabbi Katz faced the two of them.

"Kimberly, Ronald would you please repeat after me."

He turned to Ronald and Ronald repeated each phrase.

"I, Ronald, take you, Kimberly, to be no other than yourself  
Loving what I know of you  
Trusting what I do not yet know  
With respect for your integrity  
And faith in your love for me  
Through all our years  
And in all that life may bring us.  
I promise to try to be ever open to you  
And above all, to do everything in my power  
To permit you to become the person you are yet to be.  
I give you my love."

Katz turned to Kim.

"Kimberly, would you repeat after me?"

Kim tightened her grip on Ron's hand and repeated the phrases as Katz spoke them."

"I, Kimberly, take you, Ronald, to be no other than yourself  
Loving what I know of you  
Trusting what I do not yet know  
With respect for your integrity  
And faith in your love for me  
Through all our years  
And in all that life may bring us.  
I promise to try to be ever open to you  
And above all, to do everything in my power  
To permit you to become the person you are yet to be.  
I give you my love."

Reverend Davis asked "The rings please." Shego and Wade presented the pastor with the rings.

"The wedding ring symbolizes the eternal union of holy matrimony. As God is eternal, the holy union of this man and woman in marriage, is also recognized by Almighty God as being eternal."

"Ronald, will you give Kimberly her ring?"

Ron took the ring from the pastor and held it in his hand.

"Do you give this ring to Kimberly as a symbol of your love for her?"

Ron answered

"I do."

The pastor continued

"Kimberly, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Ronald's love for you?

Will you wear it as a symbol of your love for him?

Kim answered

"I will"

The pastor asked Ron.

"Ronald, place the ring on Kim's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"and with all my worldly goods"  
"I thee endow"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"and almighty God."

As Ron spoke the words, he slipped the ring onto Kim's finger, and then enveloped her hands with his and spoke the final words as he gazed into her glistening eyes.

"Kimberly, will you give Ronald his ring?"

Kim took the ring from the pastor and held it in her hand.

"Do you give this ring to Ronald as a symbol of your love for him?"

She answered "I do."

The pastor continued

"Ronald, do you receive this ring as a symbol of Kimberly's love for you?

Will you wear it as a symbol of your love for her?

Ron answered

"I will"

The pastor asked Kim.

"Kimberly, place the ring on Ronald's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring"

"I thee wed"

"and with all my worldly goods"

"I thee endow"

"in the presence of this assembled host"

"and almighty God."

Rabbi Katz raised his hands over Kim and Ron. Both of them glanced over to him as he began to speak.

"May your marriage be as sweet as the fruit of the vine.

May you work together to build a relationship of substance and quality.

May the honesty of your communication build a foundation of understanding, connection and trust.

May you respect each other's individual personality and philosophy, and give each other room to grow and fulfill each other's dreams.

May your sense of humor and playful spirit continue to enliven your relationship.

May you understand that neither of you is perfect: you are both subject to human frailties; and may your love strengthen when you fall short of each other's expectations.

May you continue to be best friends, better together than either of you are apart."

Music started in the background as Kim and Ron held each other's hand in front of them. Josh made his way to the side and began to sing.

"_He is now to be among you  
At the calling of your hearts  
Rest assured this troubadour  
Is acting on His part.  
The union of your spirits, here,  
Has caused Him to remain  
For whenever two or more of you  
Are gathered in His name  
There is Love. There is Love.  
A man shall leave his mother  
And a woman leaves her home  
And they shall travel on to where  
The two shall be as one.  
As it was in the beginning  
Is now and till the end  
Woman draws her life from man  
And gives it back again.  
And there is Love. There is Love.  
Well then what's to be the reason  
For becoming man and wife  
Is it Love that brings you here  
Or Love that brings you life  
For if loving is the answer  
Then who's the giving for  
Do you believe in something  
That you've never seen before?  
Oh there's Love, there is Love  
He is now to be among you at the calling of your hearts.  
Rest assured this troubadour is acting on his part.  
The union of your spirits here has caused him to remain  
For whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name  
There is love. oh, there is love."_

Reverend Davis nodded to Josh, and smiling at Kim and Ron he faced them.

"A great teacher once said, From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls are destined to find each other, their two streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being".

"Kimberly and Ronald's marriage not only brings together two individuals who are very much in love, but two faith traditions, and two sets of friends and families. Together, Kimberly and Ronald bring all of these strengths into their marriage. Individually, they now receive the flame from their own candles, which their Mothers have lit for them. Together, they will now light their Unity Candle. This shared light symbolizes the beginning of their new life together, and the family they are creating together."

Kimberly and Ronald, please jointly light the Unity Candle, and return to face each other"

As Kim and Ron step over to light the candle Rabbi Katz blesses their actions.

"May the strengths of family, friends, tradition, and love nurture your commitment, and may the beauty of your relationship light your way."

After Kim and Ron return to their place in front of Reverend Davis and Rabbi Katz. Katz turned a picked up a glass filled with a small amount wine. He turns and hands it to Ron. Ron takes the glass and takes a sip. Then he turns and hands the glass to Kim. He held her veil out as she finishes the glass with a small sip. Handing the glass back to Katz, he wraps it in a cloth and lays it on the floor in front of Ron. As they each took their sips Rabbi Katz spoke.

The custom of "breaking the glass" has a number of interpretations. Some say it is a symbol of the love that will remain in good times, and in sorrow. The permanence of the broken glass represents a permanent change in the lives of this couple, as well. Just as glasses are broken and cannot ever be exactly the same as they once were, their lives will never be quite the same. Kimberly and Ronald, our wish for you today is that the innumerable pieces of the glass beneath your feet will be a reminder of the innumerable ways you will love each other in the years to come."

"By the power of your love, and by the commitment you have made to each other, together, we now pronounce you "husband and wife."

Ron raised his foot and stomped on the glass breaking it. At the sound of the breaking glass a number of the attendees shouted.

"Mazel Tov!"

Reverend Davis glanced out over the church then back at Kim and Ron.

"Ronald, you may now kiss your bride."

Ron raised his hand to take the hem of Kim's veil. She placed her hands on top of his and guided his hands as she lifted the veil from her face. Placing it over the back of her head, she lowered her hands over his head and laid them around his neck. Ron placed his hands around her slim waist and pulled her to him as she pulled his head down to her. Their lips met in a blissful moment as everyone attending started to cheer. The church bell started to ring and soon all of the church bells in the area were ringing. Both of the newly weds were blushing as they broke their kiss. Monique handed Kim back her bouquet and helped to arrange her wedding gown so she could walk out easily. Katz placed his hands on their shoulders.

"We close with a final blessing for your marriage. May God bless you and keep you. May God's presence shine upon you and be gracious to you. May God's presence be with you and give you shalom; peace! Having joined their lives in unity for the first time, I present to you, Mr and Mrs. Ronald Eugene Stoppable."

The special orchestra started playing the wedding march as Kim and Ron strode out of the sanctuary.

* * *

The reception hall was filled with guests as more and more filed in. The room was decorated in white ribbons and flowers and the wonderful aroma of the buffet filled the room. Flags of the different nations that Kim and Ron had helped covered the walls. The reception hall staff made sure that the buffet stayed filled and everyone had what they needed. Each table had small boxes of favors decorated with the Team Possible logo.

Anne sat down next to Jean and pulled off her heels.

"If I take another step in those things I think my feet will rebel."

Jean laughed.

"Don't feel alone there Anne. If I could located a pan of warm water my feet would be in it."

Anne settled down in her chair.

"Jean, you and Gene didn't have to help with the reception and everything. James and I do well."

Jean laid her hand on Anne's arm.

"It wasn't us. It was Ron and Kim. The money came from them, Gene and I were sworn to secrecy. They knew the service and reception would be different adding everything in. Besides Kim wanted to make sure they did some of the Jewish traditions. How could I deny them that?"

Anne shook her head.

"Those two are really something. Where is Gene?"

Jean scowled.

"He and James decided to retire to the Napoleon room."

Anne made a face.

"You mean the room off the foyer were wives are supposedly forbidden to go? The room filled with cigars and a 5 foot wide screen television set to the game? The room with the bottles of Scotch and bourbon?"

Jean nodded. Anne was about to put her shoes back on when Jean stopped her.

"Give them this time. I know that James has had some issues about Kim getting married. I think Gene is the same way with Ron. They need this little bit of time, just the two dads. Let them celebrate. Besides, Gene was strictly warned what he could do or not do and have and not have. The same warning was given to him to pass on the James. They'll be out here in just a moment. Kim and Ron should arrive any moment. Speak of the two devils."

Anne turned to see James and Gene enter the room putting their tux coats back on. James made sure his coat was just right when he clapped his hands. The room got quiet was everyone turned to face him. A smile spread on his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Anne, Jean, Gene and I wish to thank you for coming to celebrate this moment with Kim and Ron. But you don't want to hear me talk all the time, so without anything further, I would like to present to you the couple of the evening."

James stepped to the side as six Global Justice agents in dress uniforms marched into the room in two files. They stopped and turned to face each other. Then snapped a salute. An officer of Global Justice marched between the lines of agents and took a position at the end of one line. He snapped to attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests, I am honored to present Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Eugene Stoppable."

Kim and Ron came walking into the room past their honor guard into the room. Everyone in the room stood and applauded. Kim and Ron were about to break up when one of the men from Ron's synagogue stopped them.

"Oh no you don't. Now Ronald you know how you are supposed to enter the room."

Ron swallowed.

"I thought KP and I would skip that."

Kim turned to Ron.

"Ronnnn, it we need to do something right then we need to do it."

Ron gave Kim a look.

"Oooookay KP. Don't say I didn't try to get out of it."

Anne looked over at Jean who was snickering.

"Okay Jean, what is the deal?"

Jean leaned over and whispered.

"Just watch, and I hope Kim has not eaten anything yet."

Rabbi Katz held up his hands for everyone attention.

"We of the Synagogue would like to invite everyone to join us in a Jewish tradition of welcoming the new couple as King and Queen of the evening. Join us in this dance of celebration. I know that some of you will recognize the tune but the name of the song is Hava Nagila."

Lively music started in the room and there was a shrill scream from Kim out in the other room. The music started to get faster and Anne saw Kim and Ron high in the air. They were seated in separate chairs and were being carried on the shoulders by several of the men from the synagogue. They danced into the room carrying Kim and Ron to the center of the room where the dance floor was. Everyone joined in circles around the couple as the music got faster and faster. Soon the men put Kim and Ron down. Ron stood and pulled Kim to her feet. As they move the chairs out of the way Ron lead Kim in the dance as everyone danced around them. Kim screams were soon changed to laughter as the dance became faster still. Then the music came to a crashing stop then slowly started again. As the music became faster again so did the circles around Kim and Ron. At the height of the music everything came to a crashing stop, then everyone cheered and applauded the new couple.

* * *

Kim was resting herself and her feet after a number of dances. Ron had quickly disappeared and reappeared with a small plate of food and some punch. Monique and Tara sat down with Kim as all of them rested. The guests enjoyed the music, food and dancing as the celebration proceeded. Ron, Josh and Felix were in a far corner talking. Kim had already told Ron that the "Napoleon" room was off limits. Josh and Felix had started to laugh about a ball and chain when they respective dates told them the same thing.

James came over and tapped Kim on her shoulder.

"Kimmie. It's time."

Kim nodded and bent down to put her heels back on. Monique looked at Kim as Kim turned and whispered to her.

"Father's Dance." She whispered.

Monique nodded and smiled as Kim stepped over to where her father was waiting on the dance floor. Everyone cleared the floor as the two made their way there. James looked at his daughter as she took him into her arms. A small smile crossed his face as he took her hand and placed the other on her waist. The music started as the two of them began to move. Kim looked up into her father's eyes and just moved with him remembering all the times they had together.

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

Kim watched as tears began to flow from her father's eyes. This was the moment of him. He was letting his daughter go. She took her hand from his and pulled herself into his chest. He hesitated a moment then brought his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair trying to hide his tears. Anne watched from the side as Jean came up beside her to take her hand. The audience watched as father and daughter danced their dance. As the music died down James pulled away from Kim, then gently taking her face in his hands. He gave her a kiss. Kim closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of his kiss. As he pulled away she saw him turn to face Ron. Ron had been standing on the edge of the dance area watching Kim and her dad. Then James turned to him and motioned for him to come onto the floor. One look at Kim was all he needed.

Kim stood there as Ron came onto the floor and stepped up to her. With happy demure eyes she waited as he took her into his arms. Closing her eyes she laid her head onto his chest and put her arms around him. She was in another world as the music started.

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doin'  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew _

Kim and Ron stopped moving as the music stopped. He pulled her into a kiss as the two of them relished in the moment. Cheers and applause filled the room.

* * *

Kim pulled Ron next to her behind the cake as he picked up the knife.

"Rooonnnn, I think I can handle a knife to cut my own wedding cake."

Ron glanced over with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry KP. Following orders from your mom. No knives in the hand or hands of Kim Possible when there is food around like a cake."

Kim turned her head and glared at her mother only to get the same but more powerful glare back. It was one that she remembered growing up and knew that she had lost this point before she ever started. Kim turned back to Ron.

"Sorry Ronnie, but one thing. If you have any ideas of smashing the cake in my face you best enjoy it while you can."

Ron jerked his head around to look at her. She smiled as she looked up at him.

"Do you think I would not take the chance to do the same thing to you. You best get ready to eat cake monkey boy!"

They cut two slices together then picked up the slices in their hands. Every camera in the place was raised for the moment.

The photographer counted down.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

The room was filled with camera flashes as the two of them smashed the cake in each others face.

* * *

Kim and Ron waited in the foyer of the hall where the reception had been held. The bouquet had been thrown, Monique caught that one. Ron had thrown the garter, Drakken had ended up with that one. Now it was time for them to leave. There would be no avoided the press now. Wade had already told them that the road out front was line with photographers and news crews. That was fine with them. They would be leaving in the Sloth and they doubted that anyone would be able to follow them. The doors opened to flashes of cameras and other lights. There was the Sloth decorated to the hilt with signs, ballons and ribbons. Written all over the side were the words. "Just Married."

Kim giggled as she turned to Ron. He was quite handsome in his new Team Possible outfit. Monique had designed them earlier. Kim's outfit was similar to her normal mission clothes except she wore a skirt instead of slacks. Ron's shirt was an open necked knit shirt the same color of her blouse. On the left breast was the Team Possible logo. Ron took Kim's hand.

"You ready?"

Kim gave him a kiss.

"I've been ready, let's ace this place."

Both of them ran for the Sloth as they were pounded by birdseed from every direction. As they reached for the door handle they found the handles covered in shaving cream.

"Oh gross, TWEEEEBBS!"

Ron hit the control and the doors opened. Both of them jumped into the car and and closed the doors. As Ron started the engine Kim waved to everyone. Ron pulled the Sloth away from the Reception Hall. The photographers and news crews started their cars for the chase when Kim flipped a couple of switches. The rocket engines flipped up out of the trunk and ignited. Soon the Sloth was launching itself into the sky leaving everyone behind. As the craft disappeared into the sky Tim and Jim flipped a switch. Several lasers unfolded from the room and began a light show in the sky. Words appeared in the sky that could be seen for miles around.

"GOOD LUCK KIM AND RON!"

* * *

I hope that all of you liked this story. I have been planning this one for a long time. I thought about finishing it when I realized that Saturday is sort of a special day for me. October 4th will be four years since I have been writing KP fanfiction. This one is for all of you. Thanks for your support.

Please leave a review.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

right hand salute


End file.
